Mahou Shoujo Darkus Brawler
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: Cassandra Katsumi is a rare one-a Darkus Brawler. However, one day, when she gets a commission from a familiar villain that she didn't know, everything goes wrong. Can Sakura Phoenix save her? Why is Masquerade back? Just what will happen to gang and this Belkan knight? Find out in Mahou Shoujo Darkus Brawler!
1. Chapter 1: Mahou Shoujo Darkus Brawler

I don't own Bakugan or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. If I did...TEHEHEHEHE!  
Shun: You're a frightening woman, MistressofSeven77.  
Me: THAT'S MY JOB! On to the story now!

Chapter 1: Mahou Shoujo Darkus Brawler

In real life, I'm a pathetic loser-I am good in school, but I suck at P.E., or any form of workout for that matter. The kids make fun of me 'cause I can't play kickball, so I leave them, and wander into a hole in the woods. In that hole, there is a concrete pad, with a few benches that face a center table. I love it there.

I'm Cassandra Katsumi. My hair is long, free-flowing, and jet-black. I have heterochromia-one eye dark blue, one eye dark purple. Today, I'm wearing a black t-shirt with black pants, dark purple flip-flops, a dark blue belt, which has my dark blue deck case and dark blue Bakugan holder attached to it, and a dark purple jacket over my shirt.

Once I arrived there today, I pull out my paper and art supplies. Today, I was going to draw more anime, which my art teacher hated, but was forced to accept because my work fulfilled the requirements of the assignment, as my principal had insisted on. I never got an A because she would always take off points JUST BECAUSE IT WAS FUCKING ANIME!

This, however, was not for my slut of a teacher. This was a commision on DeviantART for a deviant-Masquerade, an antagonist of the _Bakugan Battle Brawlers_. The deviant asked me to create him standing next to a full-stand Alpha Hydranoid. I myself was a Darkus Brawler. My ace was a Helix Dragonoid named Onyx. I also commonly carried a Darkus Serpenoid and a Darkus Sirenoid.

I also run a _Destiny Hero_ deck just because I want to. I had a secret fangirl crush on Masquerade. I don't know why, but he made me want to be his personal slave. I giggled over the lovable antagonist in my fantasies. In reality, I knew it could never happen, and I was stuck in this hell of a life.

I often held a chibi-sword around my neck in honor of another one of my favorite characters, Signum from the _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha _series. I named it Darkus Dragon, and treated it like a good luck , how I wish I didn't have to live it this hellworld!

"Done! Now, sneak around...Yes, I'm home! No bullies for me!" I said. I uploaded the commission, and then onto the Brawling Network, where I was the number 3 Brawler under the alias "MahouShoujoDarkusBrawler". I smirked. Here, people feared _me_.

In the Brawler's World...

"Master, was that piece of art needed?" A Bakugan asked.

"For the last DAMN time, Hydranoid! YES! I had to make sure SHE existed! Now shut up while I talk to her!" The Bakugan's master said. He logged on as "DarkusMan29". Not too suspicious for someone who had a fist in destroying the world.

In Our World...

I was fucking around, kicking ass. Then suddenly, a mysterious chat appeared.

DarkusMan29: So, ur ranked #3?

I smirked.

MahouShoujoDarkusBrawler: No shit, Sherlock! What, have you been sleeping under a rock? LOL.

DarkusMan29: I'm new on here. I just looked at the rankings. It must be ossim to b #3.

MahouShoujoDarkusBrawler: U bet ur ass it is! People are SCARED of me on here!

DarkusMan29: Only 2 steps from the ultimate!

MahouShoujoDarkusBrawler: Yup! ANd I'm sure I'll get it!

DarkusMan29: Why don't I help you? I know the number 1 brawler. I can set u up w/ him.

MahouShoujoDarkusBrawler: U fuckin serious right now?

DarkusMan29: As a heart attack. Meet me in the park tomorrow.

MahouShoujoDarkusBrawler: Okay! See ya!

I logged off. SCORE! I was gonna become number 1! Number 1!

In the Brawler's World...

"Hal-G! Ready the Dimensional Transporter!" The mystery man ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I found someone who might just remove those pesky brawlers from our presence once and for all. NOW DO IT!" THe mystery man yelled.

"Alright. Step on in!" Hal-G said. THe mystery man stepped in, and warped into the park.

In Our World...

"HEY! DarkusMan29! STOP HIDING!" I yelled. Suddenly, a figure all too familiar to me appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm here." He said.

"It's impossible! You don't exist!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, but I do exist. Now...Come." He said.

"I'm not going near you!" I told him, and began to run, but I tripped, and fell into the pavement.

"You can't run anymore." He said.

"Shit!" I said, turning upwards to face him. He came in front of my body, and put his hand out in front of my face.

"You're mine!" He exclaimed. The lights in my eyes disappeared as he gained control of my body and Bakugan. He dragged me into his world, as his newfound favorite slave.

In the Brawler's World, Masquerade's P.O.V., 7 months after Cassandra's enslavement.

"Those damn Brawlers won't know what hit them! Now, go, my newfound servant, Cassandra Katsumi, and crush them!" I ordered.

"Right, sir." She said. She leapt up to the top of a building. I had ordered her to crush Sakura Phoenix with her powers-she could make brawls hurt bad. It was thanks to that chibi-sword around her neck named "Darkus Dragon".

MistressofSeven77 note: OMG! Cassie's been enslaved!  
Just so you know...  
Cassie uses a D-Hero/Synchro deck and brawls with the Darkus Attribute. She is a Belka-type knight. Her magic color is black.

Her ace D-Hero is Dogma, her other ace is Dark End Dragon, and her ace Bakugan is Onyx, her Darkus Destiny Dragonoid. A Destiny Dragonoid looks like Helix Dragonoid, but only comes in the Darkus Attribute. Its Battle Gear is Destiny's Sword. Ability cards are as follows:

Belkan Jammer: Drains half of the opponent's Bakugan's G-Power, and adds it to Destiny Dragonoid. (Appearance: A Belkan triangle appears underneath Destiny Dragonoid, and sucks power from its opponent.)

Destiny Impulse: Adds 400 Gs to Destiny Dragonoid (Appearance: A black breath attack.)

Unavoidable Destiny-Destruction: Destroys the opponent's Bakugan, and that Bakugan cannot be re-rolled until Destiny Dragonoid is defeated. (The D-symbol appears underneath Destiny Dragonoid, and sends a beam of destruction at the opponent.)

Unavoidable Destiny-Restoration: Recover Life Force equal to Destiny Dragonoid's current G-Power. (A: D-symbol sends beam of light towards Cassie.)

Unavoidable Destiny: Seal- The opponent's Bakugan cannot attack or activate abilities. (Appearance: D-Symbol sends a beam of stone at all of the opponent's Bakugan, and traps them in stone.)

Unavoidable Destiny: Calling- Roll another Bakugan. That Bakugan can only attack the weakest Bakugan that the opponent controls. (A: D-symbol appears next to Destiny Dragonoid, and another Bakugan can be rolled onto that spot.)

Unavoidable Destiny: Control- Return one Bakugan to your hand. Gain control of one of your opponent's Bakugan. (A: D-Symbol appears, Bakugan that was targeted to return to hand returns to hand, strings form from where it just was, and wrap around the opponent's Bakugan, pulling it over towards Cassie's side.)

Destiny's Sword Abilities:  
Shiiden Issen: Add 1000 Gs to Destiny Dragonoid. (Shiiden Issen literally translates to Violet Lightning Flash)

Last Resort: Activate only if your Life Force is less than 1000. Add 5000 Gs to Destiny Dragonoid.

Destiny Slash: Destroy all of your opponent's Bakugan, and deal damage to your opponent's Life Force equal to the G-Power of the strongest Bakugan destroyed.

Destiny's Sword looks like a black sword with a purple hilt. It equips itself to either claw of Destiny Dragonoid.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny's Terror

Chapter 2: Destiny's Terror

I own Cassandra, and Destiny Dragonoid. Sakura and Dawn Phoenix belong to Sakuraphoenix. Everything else goes to its rightful creators.

Cassandra's P.O.V., Nighttime Neo Domino City, Rooftop of the Hospital.

"Darkus Dragon, set up." I ordered. The chibi-sword around my neck shined, and in an instant, my original clothes were gone, but rapidly replaced with a black wetsuit-like thing, which soon became covered in a dark purple jacket. Dark blue boots appeared over my feet, and rose up to my ankles. It finished with a dark purple belt appearing around my waist. My Bakugan and Deck holders appeared on the left side, and a dark blue sheath appeared on the right side.

Darkus Dragon had taken her form, a black sword with a purple hilt. I sheathed it. Bakugan ready, deck ready, magic ready, I was going to cut down everything in the name of my master.

"There she is...Cartridge Load!" I ordered.

"Explosion!" Darkus Dragon exclaimed in her German accent. She loaded two cartridges as the Belkan magic triangle appeared underneath me.

"Destiny Impulse!" I exclaimed as I swung the sword downwards, thus barely missing my target, and scaring her out of her mind.

"Sakura, it came from up there!" A boy said.

"Thanks, Yusei!" Sakura said. She looked upwards and saw me.

"Trust me, I could've downright killed you, Sakura Phoenix. But Master has ordered me to finish you with a Magic Brawl. And just so you won't refuse..." I told her just as gray chains bound her two friends and twin sister.

"Dawn! Yusei! Akiza!" She exclaimed, looking at her friends and sister.

"Allow me to explain a Magic Brawl. It makes all damage real. Any damage taken by an individual with Knight Armor or a Barrier Jacket is halved. I have Knight Armor. And, in this particular one, every time you take damage, the chains binding them will grow stronger, and vice versa if I take any. If I win, they'll suffocate. If you win, they'll be freed." I explained.

"What happens if I have already taken damage, but you then take some?" Sakura asked.

"Then the chains will loosen." I said. My voice was soulless.

"Master, she's brainwashed!" A bakugan said.

"I hear ya, Twilight. We have to fight her-for the sake of my sis, my friends, and the real her! What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Cassandra Katsumi." I replied.

"Let's get to it!" She said.

"That's a good girl. Now, what do you mean by brawling for the real me?" I asked.

"Because you've been brainwashed! I'll free you!" She told me.

"Believe your own lies." I said.

"Bakugan, field OPEN!" We said in perfect tandem.

"Magic Brawl, activate!" I said. The Belkan triangle spun for a second, before locking into the center of the field. I sheathed Darkus Dragon. It was time to begin.

"Allow me to start. Gate Card, Set!" exclaimed Sakura.

_She set down the Gate Card, which soon expanded. She crossed the point of no return._

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Zeus Leonidas!" exclaimed Sakura

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"So you're a Haos Brawler. Easy enough to top. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Darkus Serpenoid, destroy her!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Serpenoid G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Darkus Mist." I said

_My Serpenoid disappeared into the dark mist that just appeared._

"Leo, be careful." Said Sakura

"I know." Said Leonidas

_My Serpenoid then managed to catch her Leonidas. I could hear it hiss as it began to squeeze the life out of Leonidas. Sakura felt the same pain that Leonidas was feeling judging by the look on her face._

"Leo!" exclaimed Sakura

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 600_

"It won't help if you activate an ability. Darkus Mist nullifies all non-Darkus abilities." I said

"Did you say 'non-Darkus'? I can work my way around that. Leo! Time for an attribute change!" exclaimed Sakura

"Did she just say attribute change?" I wondered out loud

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Leonidas shone with a bright light, so bright that I had to shield my eyes from it. When it faded away, Leonidas was in the air, as a Darkus Bakugan!_

"I'm ready to roll, for I am Darkus Zeus Leonidas!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Ability Activate! Sigma Striker Unit!" exclaimed Sakura

_The Greek Letter Sigma appeared around Leonidas, and a replica of the trap card, Synchro Striker Unit appeared._

_Darkus Zeus Leonidas G-Power 800_

"Oh yeah, and just so you know, when Sigma Striker Unit is activate, your Bakugan can't activate any abilities unless it's a Haos Bakugan." Explained Sakura

"Oh no!" I exclaimed

"Engage!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Serpenoid was forced back into ball form as the blast from Sakura's ability hit._

_Cassandra Life-Force 80 percent._

_I clutched my chest at the spot where Serpenoid was hit._

"You will pay dearly for that. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Sirenoid!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Sirenoid G-Power 800_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Twilight Dragonoid!

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Ability Activate! Anthemusa!" I exclaimed

"I know what that ability does all too well. Ability Activate! Light Negation! With this ability, your ability is hereby negated!" exclaimed Sakura

_Before her Twilight Dragonoid could be lured by my Sirenoid's song, she snapped out of it, and flew high into the air._

"Then I have no choice! Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!" I exclaimed

"I never said Leonidas was the only one who could attribute change." Said Sakura

"What?-! You mean that Dragonoid…" I started

"Yep, is an attribute changer! Twilight! Attribute change!" exclaimed Sakura

"Darkus!" exclaimed Twilight

_Darkus Sirenoid G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Light Tornado plus Shining Dragon!" exclaimed Sakura

_Darkus Sirenoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Ability Activate! Ripple Shield!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Ha! You fell for it! Double Ability Activate! Twilight Stream plus Darkness Inferno!" exclaimed Sakura

_Darkus Sirenoid G-Power 700_

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Cassandra Life-Force 20 percent._

_The pain felt much worse now. It was now or never._

"I refuse to lose to you! I will win for my master!" I exclaimed

"All I hear is 'blah, blah, blah'. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid, let's do this!" exclaimed Sakura

_Haos Celestial Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"This will teach you. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Darkus Destiny Dragonoid, rise and fight for our master!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Destiny Dragonoid G-Power 3000_

"3000 G's! That's WAY off the chain!" exclaimed Sakura

"How can we face something that's 3 times my own strength?" wondered Lunar

"It's not the power or the strength one has, but the bond between their partners. That's what you taught me when we first met, remember Lunar?" asked Sakura

"Oh please. Bonds and friendship are meaningless! Ability Activate! Belkan Jammer!" I exclaimed

"My strength! It's draining." Said Lunar

_Haos Celestial Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Destiny Dragonoid G-Power 3500_

"Hang in there Lunar! Gate Card, open! Triple Battle!" exclaimed Sakura

"Why would you activate that Gate Card?" I asked

"For this! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Leonidas!" exclaimed Sakura

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Ability Activate! Iota Flash Tornado!" exclaimed Sakura

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Destiny Dragonoid G-Power 3000_

"That thing is huge!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Don't worry, I got the medicine to take care of this." Said Sakura

_Ready Delta Striker_

_Ready Celestial Hammer_

"She has Battle Gear?" I wondered

"Battle Gear Boost!" exclaimed Sakura

_Haos Zeus Leonidas and Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 2200_

"Now, Consecutive Battle Gear Ability Activate! Celestial Hammer Jupiter plus Delta Striker Omega!" exclaimed Sakura

_Haos Zeus Leonidas and Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 3300_

_I didn't feel the pain that Destiny Dragonoid felt, for they were still too weak._

"That tickles." Said Destiny Dragonoid

"No way!" exclaimed Leonidas

"She can talk?" wondered Lunar

"But how did it survive?" wondered Sakura

"My Bakugan and I are stronger than any Bakugan in the universe. And we'll show you why." I said

_Ready Destiny Sword_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Destiny Dragonoid G-Power 3100_

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Shiiden Issen!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Destiny Dragonoid G-Power 4100_

"Leo! Lunar! Look out!" exclaimed Sakura

_They barely managed to dodge._

"Ability Activate! Destiny Impulse!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Destiny Dragonoid G-Power 4500_

"Just give up. You'll never win!" I exclaimed while laughing evilly.

"You're wrong. I still have one trick up my sleeve. It all comes down to this final ability. Ability Activate! Tears of Light! I can only activate this ability when Haos Zeus Leonidas and Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid are on the field. It gives them both 800 more G's. And you can't activate any more abilities!" exclaimed Sakura

"No!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 4900_

"It's over!" exclaimed Sakura

_Cassandra Life-Force Zero_

The chains around her friends disappeared, and I took off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Miracles of Hope

Chapter 3: Miracles of Hope

Sakura's P.O.V., after brawl, nighttime, Neo Domino Beachfront.

That girl, I just couldn't get her off my mind. She had that soulless look in her eyes, and she was emitting so much negative energy that it made my mark throb! It was too obvious-she'd been completely brainwashed! And yet, even after defeating her, I couldn't save her or her Bakugan! I felt pathetic.

"So you were out here, Sakura." Yusei said.

"Yusei..." I muttered.

"You feel horrible because you couldn't save that girl, right? Your mark throbbed as well, right?" Yusei asked. I nodded.

"I want to save her. But why couldn't I? Is it impossible?" I wondered.

"It's not. It's just hard. I went through something similar with Akiza." Yusei told me.

"Thanks, Yusei. I'm gonna stay out here. You go back inside." I told him. He nodded and left. Drawing in the sand, I thought to myself.

"Hey! Isn't that the girl's face?" Twilight asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"Wow. Pretty accurate recreation. You gonna try to save her?" My Bakugan asked.

"I have new hope." I said. My Bakugan simply just went into ball form and went to sleep.

Cassandra's P.O.V., Rooftop of Neo Domino Hospital, midnight.

"I lost...I have to find a way to defeat her." I said to myself. I was on my knees. I coughed up a little blood. Darkus Dragon in sheath, I sat down, looking out towards the horizon. Weak, I passed out, suddenly realizing I had a slight moment of doubt about why I should stay loyal to my master.

In my dreams, I saw a young girl opening a box...but then it was lost by a grayish cloud. I was confused...That child...I swore! It looked like a younger version of me! I hissed.

_What did you do to me, Sakura Avalon Phoenix? _I thought, enraged.

Yusei's P.O.V., Aki's House, 10 A.M. the next day.

"Hi, Yusei. Thanks for allowing me to come over. I'd rather not go out to that cafe." Aki said.

"Not a problem." I told her.

"So, what's with that girl? Remember? The one that chained us up last night?" Aki wondered.

"Beyond me, but Sakura thinks she's been warped. By what or who is beyond me." I told Aki. She frowned. I could see why-she was just like Sakura in this moment. She believed that the Cassandra girl that Sakura had fought against wasn't always like this-she had to have been someone else at some point or another!

Aki's phone rang, and she informed me she had to go home. I cursed under my breath-how were we gonna save her? Then, I got an idea, and pulled out my phone-Sakura could use the power of the Crimson Dragon. It might take a few battles, but it was worth a try. She agreed to it.

Cassandra's P.O.V., in a high-rise, high-up apartment, 7 P.M. the same day.

I knew I had to upgrade my battle gear-one ability on it wasn't gonna cut it against that eternally damned Sakura! So, I uploaded its data into my computer, and began typing on it-I knew how to upgrade my own gear.

"Perfect. This should make it stronger." I said, smirking as I held five new Battle Gear Abilities in my hand. They also _could not be negated_ thanks to Master Masquerade's Negative Energy giving them power! She couldn't stop them-she was certainly finished now when I went to fight against her next! I looked at them.

_Wrath of Destiny-Decrease the G-Power of your opponent's Bakugan by 1000. This card cannot be negated by an opponent's ability. _

_ Belkan Seal-Target one of your opponent's Bakugan. That Bakugan cannot be moved, attack, or activate an ability. This ability card cannot be negated. _

_ Negative Boost-Increase the G-Power of Destiny Dragonoid equal to the difference between your Life Force and your opponent's Life Force. This ability card cannot be negated. _

_Karyuu Issen-Increase the G-Power of Destiny Dragonoid by 1000. This ability card cannot be negated._

_Hiryuu Issen-Increase the G-Power of Destiny Dragonoid by 950. This ability card cannot be negated._

Sakura was finished now. I put away the cards in a special holder and walked up to the top of the apartment building I was in-it wasn't too far from my room. The night air blew through my hair, and I was soon joined by my dragon-Silvia.

"Master, I think you should wait a little bit. Just until tomorrow-you recover unusually fast." She suggested. I nodded my head.

"I know. I won't destroy the city unless Master orders it-my target is Sakura and only Sakura. I won't take hostages unless I have to so Sakura will fight against me. After all, I am a Belka-type knight, and if there's one thing I'm going to retain on my quest to kill Sakura...It will be the shard of honor I can remember having." I said, looking out towards the full moon.

"True. We don't need to involve her allies. They have their own battles to fight. Our battle is with Sakura Avalon Phoenix, not her friends. She's a duelist as well-so maybe you should duel her at some point." Silvia told me.

"Maybe. But Master wants her dead from a _brawl_. That's the issue."

"Shall we get to bed?"

"Yes. The moon sure is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is..." Silvia said, finishing the conversation. They headed to bed; wanting to rest before the next battle against their target.


	4. Chapter 4: Darkus Dragon

Chapter 4: Darkus Dragon, the Sword of Darkness

Sakura's P.O.V., Her House, 10 A.M. The Next Day

"Actually, Sakura, I have a theory from what you've told us. I have a feeling Masquerade used the Negative Energy of the Silent Core to brainwash her. I have no data on her power sources, but I'm working on it."

"You're the best, Marucho!"

"Still, there's no denying that she's a powerful opponent-from what I heard, she pushed you into a corner."

"You're all right. Dan, Shun, Marucho...I swear, she nearly killed me! And she's probably gone and upgraded her Battle Gear to make herself stronger!" I exclaimed.

"Still, something doesn't exactly add up." Shun said.

"Yea! If you're talking about her ace's RIDICULOUSLY HIGH G-Power, then I get your point! Seriously, how does a Bakugan have 3000 Gs without evolving?" Dan asked, really shocked. I had told the trio-Shun, Dan, and Marucho-all about my battle with Cassandra in hopes that they might know something.

"Maybe Masquerade's tampered with it." Shun suggested.

"There is no maybe!" I said.

"And how would you know that?" Shun asked.

"Ummm..."

"It's related to your Mark of the Crimson Dragon, isn't it?" Marucho wondered.

"H-How do you know about that?" I exclaimed.

"I simply did a little work, and learned about it from various databases. It told you, didn't it?" Marucho replied. The kid was a genius to hack into _Godwin's_ database!

"Yea. It throbbed really hard. Even more than the Dark Signer-Signer war."

"Then she-along with her Bakugan-are really lost within themselves. Consumed by the Negative Energy of the Silent Core!"

"Drago's got a point." Dan said.

"I'm gonna fight against her again." I said.

"That's suicide! You might not be able to win!" Shun said in protest.

"I don't care! If I have to die to set her free, then I'll die! I'm gonna do everything in my power to set her free, even if it kills me!" I snapped, angry.

"Good luck." The others said, along with their Bakugan.

"I'll certainly need it. Bye." I said, hanging up. I grabbed my Bakugan and my dueling supplies.

Cassandra's P.O.V., Rooftop of the Apartment Complex, 1:00 P.M. That Same Day

I was already clad in my armor, and I held my sword in my right hand, scabbard attached to my left side. I closed my eyes, and used a searching spell to find Sakura.

"Found you. Transfer!" I exclaimed, Silvia following me.

"What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed as I appeared right before her eyes.

"Good afternoon. Silvia. Restrain her allies. This is a battle that does not involve them." I said. Silvia grabbed Sakura's allies, and forcefully took them to the top of a nearby building. She bound them with strong magic chains.

"Who and what are you? Why are you doing this to us?" Yusei asked, struggling against the chains that bound him.

"Silvia is my name. I am Cassandra-sama's guardian beast-The Silver Dragon!" Silvia said.

"Silvia, can't you tell that your master has been brainwashed?" Luna asked, struggling against the chains as well.

"I do not question anything my master does. I am her loyal servant. I am her support magic source-she is the attacker." Silvia replied. Sakura's bound allies gasped when Silvia looked at them with such hatred in her eyes.

"Such burning hatred-she's been brainwashed too!" Luna said.

Sakura's P.O.V., On the Street, Looking at Cassandra, in Awe, 11:00 AM.

"It's you again... Cassandra Katsumi was your name, right?" I said, shocked at the fact she had just appeared in front of my face!

"Correct. Forgive me. I believe I am too close for a brawl." She replied. Cassandra backflipped a few feet away, but she was clearly not going to leave me alone. She was here for one thing, and one thing only.

She was here to brawl.

"Cassandra...If I win, please, tell me why you're working for Masquerade! How did Destiny Dragonoid become so strong?" I pleaded.

"I'll keep my word. If I win...I'll bring your corpse to Master." Cassandra agreed.

"Cassandra...I'll save you!" I said to myself.

"Well, let us cross steel. This is the Sword of Darkness, Darkus Dragon. I am its master, Cassandra Katsumi. My guardian beast is Silvia, the Silver Dragon. You have seen my Bakugan." Cassandra said.

"Let's brawl!" I said.

"Bakugan! Field Open!" We both exclaimed. Once again, she used the sword's power to make it so damage would hurt. After sheathing the sword so she could brawl with both her hands, we both locked eyes for just a second, and I knew I was in for it now-I wasn't honestly sure I would come out alive from this one.


End file.
